Domando a las bestias
by RainbowPersonality
Summary: En la escuela Teiko existen 6 bestias llamadas la Generación de Milagros, que dominan el colegio gracias a sus innatos talentos, las reglas de la sociedad no se aplican en ellos, siempre logrando zafarse de ellas sin ningún esfuerzo, nada puede detener a estos chicos… pero hay algo que estas bestias no saben y es que toda bestia tiene un domador(parejas dentro del cap)


**Bueno, como veran este es mi primer fanfic de ¡Kuroko no basket! no se si les gustara, dependiendo si les guste o no dependera si lo historia es un Au, es una historia un tanto raro pero bueno.**

**Las parejas son: **

**-KagaKuro**

**-KasaKise**

**-ImayoshixAomine (lo se, muy rara, no la abrevio por que queda mejor a si)**

**-MidoTaka**

**-MuraHimu**

**-ReoxAkashi**

**Que conste que yo si hay algo que amo son los celos y la posesividad, eso lo veran personalidades podrían cambiar todo dependiendo del transcurso de la historia.Y para finalizar las advertencias UKES AQUI NO SON SUMISOS (podrán suplicar y como cualquier uke tener momentos tiernos en los que se ven violables, pero aviso que podrán ser mas atrevidos de lo que aparentan)**

**Disfruten la lectura, y ojala que les guste mi excéntrica y rara historia! **

* * *

-Me aburro mucho ¿Cuándo llegara Akashicchi?-Hablaba haciendo un falso puchero un hermoso joven de cabellos dorados y mirada ámbar que ya terminando de leer aquella carta de amor no tuvo siquiera compasión en romperla en pedazos-Mira que ya he leído las cartas de amor y eso es grave porque significa que estoy verdaderamente aburrido-

-No se cuando llegara pero por esta vez concuerdo con el perro amarillo, me aburro demasiado en el patio de la escuela, para colmo en una esquina prácticamente olvidada debajo de un árbol, que me da mucho mas sueño-Concordó un moreno de tanto cabellos como ojos azul eléctrico-

-No debemos contradecir a Akashi, nunca nos ha hecho hacer algo sin que salgamos ganando, además la suerte siempre esta de nuestra parte-Aquel peliverde que leia tranquilamente un libro acostado en el árbol, miro seriamente a aquellos dos chillones a quienes llamaba "amigos", cerro sus ojos esmeralda para relajarse un poco ciertamente el comenzaba a fastidiarse también-

Y es que estaban acostumbrados a saltarse las clases, no era nada anormal después de todo nunca les dirían nada a ellos.

La escuela era prácticamente era un lugar de bajo nivel en cuanto la actitud de los estudiantes pero cuando se trataba de talentos, estaba lleno de ellos, en ese lugar no se regían por reglas, si no por quien pudiese aportar muchos mas beneficios según la cualidad extraordinaria que tuvieses.

En otras palabras, mientras mas talentosos fueses en eras tratado y mas beneficios te eso era posible que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Sobre todo cuando se reunían a planear una estrategia para robar algo.

-Eh~ alli esta Akachin-Un pelimorado sonrío dejando de comer su chocolate y ver como a lo lejos una cabellera roja venia caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos, se levanto estirando todo su cuerpo, su altura era sorprendente comparándose con la de un monstruo-

Desde el gran patio del colegio, se veía como una figura imponente resaltaba entre aquel césped mal figura no era ni mas ni menos que a quien llaman el "emperador" quien regia su poder en donde fuese que pisara.

-¡Akashicchi!-Grito emocionado el joven de cabellos dorados emocionado porque el pelirrojo ya estuviese allí-

-Al fin llegas-Bufo enfadado el moreno, para sonreír de forma tenebrosa-Estoy ansioso por lo que sea que nos reuniste, hace demasiado tiempo no hay nada divertido que hacer-

-Llegue tarde porque se supone que habrá nuevos alumnos y varias escuelas quieren retarnos en cuanto a nuestras habilidades-Explico Akashi sentándose en el pasto viendo como sus amigos le miraban expectante, miro hacia arriba viendo como la sombra del equipo le miraba expectante-¿Qué haces allí arriba Tetsuya?-

-Lo que Akashi-kun me ordeno, vigilar todo el patio en las sombras-La voz monótona del joven de cabellos color celeste era como si se estuviese hablando con la misma tranquilidad encarnada-

-Bien hecho-Halago el pelirrojo, para mirar al peliverde quien dejo su libro a un lado prestándole su total atención-Shintarou necesito que vayas a la biblioteca y busques los planos de la joyería que recientemente ha abierto, la misión la haremos una semana después pero necesito ese documento en unas horas-

-Esta bien-Contesto Midorima Shintarou que sin mas se levanto imponentemente listo para cumplir las ordenes, tendría que estar todas las horas restantes del colegio en la biblioteca para poder buscar el plano, podría hacerlo con unos pocos movimientos pero ya había visto que tanto alumnos como profesores trataban siempre de ver lo que hacia, tenia que ser muy discreto en cuanto a eso-

-Daiki-Akashi miro a el peliazul que abrió los ojos perezosamente pues ya estaba comenzando a dormirse-Necesito que te encargues de unos alumnos que nos han estado siguiendo desde hace rato, no son realmente una amenaza pero estaremos ocupados estos días y no quiero intervenciones inesperadas-

-Por supuesto-Aomine Daiki se levanto entusiasmado para que el pelirrojo le diese alrededor de 10 archivos de unos estudiantes-¿Tengo que encargarme de ellos rápidamente?-

-Puedes tomarte tu tiempo no comenzáramos a entrar en verdadera acción hasta dentro de una semana-Después de esas palabras el moreno se levanto perezosamente e irse leyendo los archivos de aquellos estudiantes, había tantas opciones para deshacerse de ellos….ya que en sus manos estaban todos los datos de sus futuras victimas-

El pelirrojo miro al resto del equipo que esperaban pacientemente sus deberes de esa semana.

-Atsushi-Miro al gigante pelimorado que miro hacia abajo viendo al pelirrojo-Necesito que piensen que todo esta marchando su curso como siempre por lo tanto mañana iras a Yosen donde demostraras tu talento para el basket y también por la cocina-

Murasakibara Atsushi no estaba demasiado animado con esa misión, mientras que sus amigos tenían algo entretenido o divertido, el tenia que ir a un colegio lleno de personas malas que le mirarían raro por su altura y además de todo mostrarles sus "talentos".

A pesar de que no le gustaba su misión, asintió de mala gana.

-Mañana iras a Yosen, el director dijo que enviaran un colectivo a tu casa-Dicto el pelirrojo, para que el pelimorado caminara tranquilamente hacia el colegio, sin intención de entrar y masticando los caramelos malhumorado-Ryota, necesito que consigas todos los contactos de la joyería nueva y que recuerdes cualquier detalle y conversación de todas las reuniones que tengan-

-¡Si!-Exclamo el rubio con una gran sonrisa como si no estuviese planeando investigar a todas esas personas y todo sobre sus vidas-Comenzare ahora, no puedo esperar a que pase esta semana ¡Estoy tan ansioso!-

Y el rubio camino alegremente dirigiéndose a los barrios bajos, necesitaba sacar hablar con sus contactos y a si recopilar información fácilmente.

-Tetsuya-Dirigió la mirada hacia el joven de ojos celestes, este bajo suavemente del árbol con un silencio casi espeluznante-Ve a la joyería, pero no necesito que robes solo ve y dime que tal es su seguridad en todo rincón del lugar-

-Como digas Akashi-kun-Contesto suavemente el peliceleste pero antes de irse, dudo si decir sus siguientes palabras-Akashi-kun, tengo un presentimiento raro-

-¿Presentimiento?-Pregunto el pelirrojo casi en tono de burla-

-_Algo_ va a pasar, y no se si ser para bien o para mal-Kuroko miro a quien el en su mente sin intención llamaba _"el rey de las bestias"-_Por favor, ten en cuenta eso-

Y sin mas la sombra de aquel equipo desapareció de los ojos del pelirrojo que solo parpadeo confuso sintiendo un extraño dolor en uno de sus ojos.

-Eres muy intuitivo pequeño fantasma pero dudo que sea todo lo que pasara en estos días-Dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo ignorado el dolor que sentía fue a la reunión, tenia mucho por hacer-

Y es que a pesar de su imagen, eran los ladrones mas buscados en todo Japón nadie sospechaba de ellos, usando sus talentos podían conseguir todo lo que quisiesen sin ser descubiertos.

Después de todo ¿Quién sospecharía de unos adolescentes de 17 años sumándole el hecho de que ninguno de ellos necesitaría dinero verdaderamente, pero el tenia absoluto poder e influencia sobre esos chicos; necesitaba que robaran todo eso para el.Y eso era lo único que necesitaba, que siguieran sus ordenes, sin chistar.

**_Una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro del pelirrojo, esas eran sus talentosas bestias y el su rey._**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya estaba seriamente sorprendido al ver su casillero abierto y medio machacado que por lo que podía ver, había sido prácticamente destrozado a entre sus cosas sin tomar verdadera importancia hacia la destrucción de lo que se supone que seria _"su propiedad"_.

Un estrepitoso sonido a su lado le distrajo de sus asuntos, miro a su lado topándose con una figura de un miro de reojo su mirada carmesí resaltaba la misma furia de un animal, sus cabellos de un extravagante y extraño bicolor entre bordo y negro;su piel a diferencia de la mayor parte de la población de Japón, era tostada.

-Un extranjero-Pensó Kuroko intentando descifrar la furia de aquel hombre quien seguramente era responsable del daño en su casillero, un nuevo golpe al casillero de ese hombre le saco de sus pensamientos-

-Entupido programa escolar-El extranjero murmuraba frustrado, dando nuevamente un golpe a su casillero-Me mandaron a este colegio donde todos están locos, el lugar esta sumamente descuidado y aun a si ¿Se hace llamar uno de los mejores colegios del mundo?A puesto a que es pura maña, aquí no hay ni un solo talento-

-No deberías juzgar por las apariencias-Regaño el peliceleste al de cabellos bordo que en cuando escucho aquella monótona voz, pego un grito al cielo para caerse en el frío suelo-

-F-Fantasma!-Grito el hombre mientras retrocedía aun sentado en el suelo-

-Kuroko Tetsuya, no Fantasma-Se presento el peliceleste haciendo una reverencia-¿Cuál es su nombre Extranjero-kun?

-K-Kagami Taiga-Murmuro nervioso el mas alto, la voz de aquel muchacho era impasible e insoportablemente calmada-

-Bueno, Kagami-kun, no deberías juzgar a las personas o al colegio por su apariencia-Kuroko se sentó al lado del extranjero en el suelo lamentaba haberle asustado aunque tenia que admitir que la reacción del mas alto fue muy divertida-

-¿¡Desde hace cuando me estabas escuchando?!-Su voz había sonado sumamente nerviosa golpeando su orgullo se sobremanera ,debía tranquilizarse-

-Tranquilo Kagami-kun, solo desde que descubrí mi casillero machacado por quien supongo eras tu-

-¿Ese era tu casillero?-

-Si, o al menos ahora es el intento de casillero-

-Cuanto lo lamento, pero necesitaba descargarme en algo o si no seria en "alguien" donde me sacara la frustración de encima-

-¿Por qué estas frustrado?-Kuroko miro al mas alto clavando sus ojos celestes, esperando una respuesta, Aomine le había dicho hace mucho tiempo que a la gente le costaba mentirle ,gracias a esa actitud de calma impasible que tenia mas si le miraba a los ojos-

-Pues…-Kagami se sentía seriamente nervioso por lo ojos de aquel pálido joven, esos ojos te podían prácticamente atravesar el alma-

-Solo descárgate, no diré nada a menos que necesites que responda tampoco-Y en cuanto esa frase termino, el pelirrojo descargo todas sus frustraciones en aquel chico de extraños ojos celestes-

* * *

Paso gran parte de las horas con aquel había prácticamente contado toda su vida que podría escribir un libro, sumándosele a todos los libros que había hecho.

Por lo que pudo entender, Kagami Taiga era hijo de un excéntrico empresario; su madre desapareció a los 10 años, cuando esta había engañado a su padre, desde ese momento no había visto a su madre otra vez.

Entonces todo se había dado vuelta en la vida de aquel pelirrojo, su padre se había vuelto mas frío y desconfiado que nunca, ya el cariño se había desvanecido de sus ojos.Y ya cuando había escuchado que le habían ofrecido un intercambio de unos cuantos meses a la preparatoria de Teiko por el gran talento de su hijo en cuanto al había enloquecido ante eso, alegando que el no quería ir a Japón; después de todo era comprensible en comparación con Estados Unidos, Japón era muy diferente pero a pesar de sus quejas fue obligado a el traslado.

Y ese era al menos el resumen que Kuroko había podido hacer de toda la vida de su, al parecer nuevo _"amigo"_.Era raro no estar con ninguno de la Generación de Milagros, después de todo eran un grupo y no tenían contacto con otros alumnos a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

-Gracias-Murmuro nervioso e incomodo el pelirrojo, le había contado toda su vida a un extraño, pero se sentía tan bien haberlo dicho es mas al estar al lado de Kuroko le hacia sentir tranquilo-

-De nada Kagami-kun-Una suave sonrisa inundo su rostro, de inmediato el peliceleste abrió los ojos sorprendido, el casi nunca sonreía, menos a gente que a penas conocía, ni siquiera sus amigos le habían hecho sonreír cuando les conoció a primeras-

Por su parte el pelirrojo miraba hipnotizado la sonrisa tan leve, no sabia el porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que quien se encontraba a su lado no sonreía casi despertó en el, una sensación abrumadora, unas irremediables ganas de…

**Monopolizar.**

Por su parte Kuroko miro su celular, las horas habían pasado sin que se diese mordió el labio suavemente, tenia que ir a ver la joyería por lo menos a distancia.

-Kagami-kun lo siento pero debo irme a mi casa-El mas bajo se levanto, las clases no habían terminado pero no le interesaba ahora un extraño mareo invadía su cerebro, como una bruma de haber hecho algo que lo pusiera en peligro-Hasta luego-

Ni lento ni perezoso Kuroko comenzó a caminar lejos del extranjero, pero en medio del camino se toco el cuello levemente, ¿Qué era sensación de haber sido atrapado? como si un collar le ahorcara, miro hacia atrás por unos segundos viendo como aquellos ojos carmesí le seguían el paso, una mirada demasiado intensa, demasiado abrumadora e innecesariamente hipnotizante.

**_Tenia la breve sensación de que fue atrapado y marcado._**


End file.
